


Two moons over Tanagura 后记（暨碎碎念）

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	Two moons over Tanagura 后记（暨碎碎念）

曾经迷过一段魔戒和火影，但都没到憋不住要去写同人的地步。

《间之楔》这个古怪的名字似乎一直有印象，第一次念的时候还在怀疑这么拗口是不是我高中语文没有合格（合掌），直到有天在网上看到某鞭挞Iason大人暴行的文章时才想到去找来看看。第一次看《间》的OVA的时候，还不是盐饭。后来不知道怎么就因为它喜欢上了盐泽先生，然后我的热情反过来又猛扑向了先生的Iason。

《Two》从04年下半年到06年初， 一共写了一年多的时间。一开始的时候，写的（上）其实不是（上），因为本来没有打算继续写下去。那个时候完全是因为觉得不写点什么就像喘气被人蒙住了嘴，憋得慌。（上）所描写的是从Riki被Iason收为宠物很长时间之后到他被放回Ceres。写的时候很随性，因为这样没头没尾的东西完全是补漏式的，跳跃很多，潜藏的背景内容很多，我只是负责写脑子里浮现出来的景象就好，很是自由。到（下）的时候就困难了很多，因为一旦写，就不能在任何地方停下，只能硬着头皮写到最终，而且整个故事的重头戏包括主人公的情感发展也主要集中在这部分当中。我绝对不算是有想象力的人，是属于每次算命都被算去做会计之类不需要想象力的职业的那种人-_-’ 每次看到那些天马行空的同人小说都是对作者敬佩不已。所以如何在（下）里面填充原作和OVA中没有的情节就成了最大的难题。在写的过程中，有很长时间要至少一个月才能挤出一章的原因也在于此。以前写同人总是不把整个故事构思好决不动笔，现在却是边写边想，可以看出，我这个人是越老越没有责任心了（黑）。

关于我的无知和私心

到目前为止，《间》的原著我不能说没有看过，但基本上仅仅局限在视觉上的“看过”。对于人物的理解和诠释，基本上那个网上翻译版的原著是没有什么帮助的。OVA和Drama CD《Dark》我是看过听过不知多少遍了，直到我在写《Two》的结尾时再去看OVA，却仍旧能从中发现以前不曾注意到的细枝末节。所以说，我对原著的理解绝对谈不上深刻，充其量可能就是一爱看《间》OVA的偏执狂（-_-）。在《Two》里面我没有谈及太多的社会背景，原因也是因为怕自己在这种问题上弄巧成拙。如果说《Two》能够给人一种贴近原著（或者说OVA）的感觉，那也只是因为我很懦弱地死抱住它把它当作救命稻草而已。至于文中那些原作中不曾 出现我自己杜撰的内容和情节，现在想起来还是我心底的痛。那些坐在电脑前抓耳挠腮的夜晚其实真是挺好笑的。而且，在山穷水尽的时候，我这个被我怀疑沟回比较浅的大脑时不时地会没有原则地冒出一些恶搞的场面，然后便仰脖大笑三声，再继续愁眉苦脸地憋下文。（题外话，恶搞场景一般都会涉及某位大人，至于是谁，我就不点名了，爆。）

再说私心。虽然看上去这篇文章偏离原作或者说OVA不太远，但其中还是掺杂了很多我的私心。对于人物的理解，我不可避免地把自己脑中的形象灌了进去，只是一隅之见。（前段时间在网上看一超长连载英文《间》同人，文章那叫一个洋洋洒洒，剧情那叫一个跌宕起伏，人物那叫一个离经叛道……有名的没名的通通有点“瓜葛”……Iason大人的一把情深，Riki的一腔激情，Raoul的一身妒火（汗）……虽然与原著相去千里，但看得我很爽，像是自己一直不敢做的事情被自己在梦里做了，很是有种满足感-_-）所以说，同人这种东西关键是还是娱己娱人吧……（很不负责很没节操地掀帘儿跑掉）

关于《Two》中的一些问题和讨论

以下是一些在连载过程中和朋友的讨论，其中谈到我的私心具体是如何在文章中付诸实施的。在我的Blog上看过的同志们就可以跳过了。特别感谢芒果殿给我的精心回帖和指点。

1。关于题目和下部中Iason出场较少

那个，Two Moons虽然我也想过意味着文中的二人，但其实我的本意是指人性中不断挣扎的一明一暗的两面。  
其实真的不是我不愿意写Iason，咱是I命，写他咱是最乐此不疲，可是从一年之后他决定要抓Riki回到他的身边，我觉得他已经是比较清楚自己要什么想什么了。他当然也还会有自己的痛苦和迷惑，但是相对于之前的三年，我一时不知道要如何去正面下笔。所以下部的视角基本上是从Riki出发的，以Riki为主线。虽然并不是我一开始就想好要这么写，但是写着写着，似乎就这么偏心下去了。后面写到Riki被某人拐走，Iason大人应该就会华丽丽抓狂登场了吧……（？）

2。Riki和Iason独白的多少

嗯，Iason的剖白，汗……虽然Iason大人很不容易，左想右想还要左躲右躲R大人的抨击挖苦最后终于在分别的一年之后下了决心收宠物回笼，甚至连爱人家这样害羞的话也说出口了，但是我还是不愿意让Iason给人留下 “情痴”的印象（虽然不能说他不是- -）。说白了就是我害怕太多Iason的剖白会让人觉得他很优柔像个每天不务正业的公子哥（爆）。在Riki揭开他内心里人性和爱情的一角的同时，他还是要撑起精英之王的名号和责任，90％以上的时间他还是他冷面冷心的Iason Mink。对于Jupiter，对于Raoul，对于Katze，还有整个Tanagura，他还是那个不可撼摇的冰之帝王。“工作上从没有过失算的时候 ”（大意）正是他成为今日Jupiter宠儿的前提。这些东西在OVA里被很大程度地略过了，在同人里，我想要补回他那种高高在上不可正视的感觉。那种感觉是极度遥远却又明确的。像是虔诚的信徒不曾亲见神的模样却笃信无疑。我想这里面的确是有我的私心，因为不是每个人心中的Iason都是这样的；而且这种私心让我落笔时变得犹豫不决，所以就选择了以很旁观的角度去描写，或者说去叙述。（《间》复刻版的Drama听说是和原著很相近的，从那个就可以感受到一股OVA里没有的和暖春风般的气氛……-_-比如Iason出现了不止一次的“咯咯咯咯”的闷笑声，还有和Raoul那五月暖阳一般轻松的谈笑……啊，如果一切都停留在那里多好啊……果然还是只有Raoul大人可以带给Iason大人幸福了，泪眼）

Riki单方面的剖白我也觉得有些地方有点累赘，修稿的时候我会适当删减的～

 

3。关于Riki善恶分明和明哲保身

其实写Riki和Iason在Midas撞见劫匪他要冲过去的时候，一开始的设定是个抢钱的，后来因为想起Riki曾经也是行中人，所以就放弃了，而改成了 抢劫杀人犯。我不想说Riki是个多么纯良的小孩，毕竟初遇Iason时才十几岁的小孩就已经什么都敢“做”了（- -|||||），但是我总觉得他骨子里有种“纯”的东西。Iason爱上他应该不仅仅是因为他见天儿跟他顶牛，（那样的话我只能说Iason大人其实肉皮下是个受虐狂了），更重要的是Riki的内心里有一种粗糙简陋的却有着人情味道的是非观。它形成于他从小在贫民窟的生活经历。他虽然是个小混混，陋习难改，但是他还是有他自己坚持的判断，而不是一味为了摆脱生活现状而出卖一切。他珍视自由，还有生命。所以他看到杀人犯的第一个反应会是那样，也许他真的追过去，又会觉得不妥而折回头……（我们的Iason一把拉住了他，真贴心啊～）

之所以会提这种是非观，是因为我觉得这是他跟Iason截然不同的地方之一。对于Iason来说，他做事是要看结果的，对他来说只有“对错”和“需要不需要”的区别，手段是A还是B的区别。也许以他智商和手腕，他所做的事情的结果都是正确必要的，待人接物都是完美周全的，但是他的出发点里并没有顾全别人的考虑。即使顾全谁人了，那也只是为了达到目地的手段。所以舍己救人这样的事他本来是永远都不会做的，因为根据他的权衡，失去他的价值没有人能抵回，在没有人类感情这层因素下，他是绝对不会做这样得不偿失的事情。相对的，Riki有他重视的东西，不是因为它值多少钱，多有战略意义，而仅仅是因为“为人”的那种情感，比如友情、爱情、恩情和愧疚等等。其实我记得 在看原著的还是OVA的时候也想过Riki怎么能事后就把Mimea忘得一干二净了，他毕竟多多少少动了点情而且算是“陷害”了别人吧。

挠头，我为什么要说这些啊……哦，对了，我只是想说原作里Riki可能的确比较多懂得明哲保身，但是那并不是我心目中值得我喜欢的Riki。嗯，这个要怎么说，我当然希望同人文可以尽可能与原作贴近，但是实在又很难做到不加一丝私念地仅仅是“续写”原著。（而且我这种基本上没读过原著的人也没有资格谈“续写 ”这件事，汗。）

话说回来，如果Riki给人一种“太单纯善良刚烈”的感觉，那么这个是没有借口的。虽然我不想让Riki成为一个世故圆滑的人，但是“太单纯善良刚烈”这种印象也绝不我想要给人留下的。在改稿时，我会注意。

4。关于放Riki回Ceres

Iason放Riki回去，大家都知道有两个原因。一是因为Riki的消沉让他看不过眼，二是因为他想用距离来确认自己的底线。他在放Riki走的时候说会等着他真正属于他的一天，可见那个时候他大概已经知道自己不打算就此放手，那么还是放他走，我觉得更多的原因是为了让Riki缓一缓，同时让他自己去承认过去的三年已经不可磨灭，让他放弃逃走的念想。欲擒故纵吧。这个时候Iason的想法的确是自己多于对方。

5。关于生死关头时刻的“本能动作”

那个，说一说生死关头的本能选择是否是完全出乎意料的。从放Riki走到最后的结局，中间大概（不到）两年时间。我在努力想着这两年之间之内，两人的感情和距离上到底发生了什么。虽然Riki和Iason都是非常忠于自己的人，但应该不等同于一成不变。Iason在危机时刻救了Riki可能是一种本能（他在此之前并没有主观地去思考过这个选择），但是这种本能却与他作为blondie的“本能”——Jupiter所给的本能是背道而驰的。我觉得本能——或者说基本价值观的改变应该不是一天两天就可以实现的，应该是一种渐进的过程。如果two moons的下部只用5章就写完，那么可以让两个人都坚硬到最后一刻，然后猛醒般地释怀。但是要写20章的内容的话，就不能逃避地（虽然我很懒很想逃避><）需要面对如何让这种本能的转变看起来不是太突兀的难题。那天是谁说了一句，“不管是什么样的人总会在一些时候展现出他作为人的具有人 性温情的一面”。所以我就想，更何况是已经爱上了另一个人的人呢。一个人（哪怕是Iason）的爱情总会在某些细微的时刻以某种（bt或者不bt-_-）的形式显露出来，尤其是当他们日日相对的情况下。我不喜欢哲学和很深奥的东西，也并非要在这么一个娱己娱人的同人文章里讨论人性的萌发。只是基于个人最模糊的感觉，我觉得Iason由一个“机械人”变成一个“普通人”是一个递进的过程，而非等到最后一刻才爆发出来的舍己救人。当然，我并不是说Iason一早就准备好了要舍身取义，更不会每天晚上睡觉前默念一千遍"You jump, I jump”。我只是说他做出那种决定，就算超出他自己的想象，但也是有积累有原因的，而这些积累在平时就算埋得再深，也不会完全没有显露。所以简单说，在这里我想写一写的是Iason在生死关头到来之前，他的本能转变的那段事，那段积累。Riki也是一样，他的反复的挣扎，迷惑，确认，和再迷惑，不断叠加起来，最后才会选择走回去吧。我总觉得其实他一直在等那样一个摘掉宠物环，可以和Iason平等面对的机会。嗯，我知道我很罗嗦，基本上就是说，我觉得这不是一个“恨啊恨啊，然后突然就爱上”的故事。他们的爱恨始终是纠结在一起，无法摘清理清，所以共同面对死亡对他们来说是个让感情升华爆发的机遇而已，虽然代价太高了。

6。关于Iason的让步

再说让步。Iason的感觉我个人的理解并非“后知后觉型”（Riki大概是-_-）。Iason和Riki对于自己的感情认知程度是不同的，我的印象里Iason比Riki要明白得更早（不过这个跟智商无关，而是他所处的位置让他更容易接受和承认自己的感情），所以作为多多少少明白自己的感情的人，在面对自己的爱人的时候，我觉得应该也多多少少会变得投鼠忌器。OVA中提到的Iason的让步不是很多，送Riki去黑市工作是其中之一。但我觉得这是很有代表性的让步，也绝不会是唯一的让步。之所以说这个让步具有代表性，是因为这里面Iason是把自己也牵扯进去了，他为了让Riki好过一点不惜把风险加在自己头上。如果Iason肯为Riki做到这点，那么其他的一些举手之劳他就没有理由拒绝。但是Iason毕竟不是东北人活雷锋。他的让步是不能触碰他的底线的。很多时候他们之间与其说是让步，不如说是些许的纵容。比如说Riki要求Iason把Daryl送回去，这对于Iason来说本来就是不疼不痒的事情。他叫来Daryl也只是希望有人可以更多的照料Riki的日常生活，而如今既然“不再牵扯任何人”对Riki来说是很重要的事，于Iason自己又无大关系，他没有道理不答应。还有一些让步，让步的原因并非因为Iason想要避免冲撞或者同情Riki，只是因为那是Iason遇到了自相矛盾。虽然他一直想要Riki彻底的屈服，但是同时他又是最不愿看到Riki彻底屈服的人。所以每当Riki顶撞他的时候，他的第一反应是镇压，但是继续深算，他又不想“一棍子打死”，继续保持Riki的斗志，也是他盘算之中的事 （这个人真的很bt啊，或者说俺真是很bt啊）。Iason的底线其实是要留住Riki，并且“尽可能”好的留住他（比如让他去黑市工作）。Riki其实后来也慢慢明白他的底线在哪里，而且也明白一时半会儿他没有可能冲破他的掌控，所以也很聪明地没有再在逃走这个问题上大作文章。所以在这个前提之下，Iason与Riki之间保持一种表面上的平静吧……直到Guy的出现夺走了Riki，Iason大人就二话不说抓了狂。其实我也想过一味强硬的Iason（虽然人家超级心水这样恶魔一般的Iason大人），可是以Iason可以一手掌控黑市这点上来看，Iason的性格中除了强硬更多应该是一种为达目地不择手段的冷漠。既然是不择手段，对待Riki也没有必要只是一味的强硬。软硬兼施，糖衣炮弹，这才够毒辣嘛～～(爆><)

7。关于互通心意

我觉得那两个人不到最后时刻是不可能心意互通的。退一万步讲，即使他们都心照不宣了，甚至表白心声了，只要宠物环还存在，只要主人与宠物之间束缚与被被束缚的关系存在，他们就不可能上演last deep kiss这一幕。Iason姑且不说，那涉及到Riki的尊严。他不能承认这样的自己爱上了这样的Iason，这对他来说是耻辱。也正因为Riki不可能承认或者屈服，Iason也就不能够摘下pet ring。这样就成了一个恶性循环，除非有外力强行破坏主人与宠物之间的束缚，或者宠物环。这个时候，敢冒天下之大不韪的Guy同志就显现出了他闪亮的价值～

 

最后，还是要吼一句写《间》同人这种东西真是要命，所以非常感谢所有陪伴我的人。在天际和千亿那边的回帖我没能一一回复，在此一并感谢。鞠躬。

写了五、六千字其实我就憋着的这个PS：如果大家希望看到更多《间》的同人，请麻烦借您一双手，但凡在网上见到有叫“羽韵飞”这三个字的ID的地方就对其进行泯灭人性的念咒运动。此人应承写《间》的同人由来已久，却仍未开坑，实属不仁不义。因此我号召人人见而念之，直到她那篇IR同人问世的一天！（什么？哪个R？管不了那么多了……）

 

Sieben  
February 10, 2006


End file.
